


A New Ending

by teprometo



Category: Blade (Movie Series), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-24
Updated: 2009-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/pseuds/teprometo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward and Bella have another fight. A third party gets involved and makes things interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my brother-in-law, who wanted me to write him a fic based on [this photo](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sinthrex/501400/15133/15133_original.jpg). If you are a big Twilight fan, best not to read this fic. I'm pretty mean.

Bella sighed in irritation. “You know, you don’t have to look at me like that to make me feel better. I know how ordinary I look.”

Edward looked like he was angry enough to attack her. “Don’t say that, Bella. You know I would die without you. You’re my only reason to live. My life was so meaningless before you. Now that I have you here I’m never letting you go.”

Bella got so upset that she stood up and turned on Edward, screaming down at him, “Stop it! Don’t ever talk about dying again! I don’t care what happens to me. Promise me. If I die you will stay alive!” Bella was on the verge of tears and angry with herself for being so weak and emotional when Edward was always so calm.

“Bella, you know I can’t … I can’t make it without you.” Edward’s face was so beautiful and angelic, his alabaster skin sparkling madly in the sunlight.

Bella just couldn’t stay angry, not when he was _sparkling_ like that. She sat down beside him again and sheepishly said, “I just can’t handle the thought of you dying. It … it makes me feel like my insides are falling out.”

Edward and Bella shared a smile.

Suddenly a deep voice behind them said, “Then prepare for disembowelment!”

They didn’t even have time to turn around. In one swift movement Blade decapitated Edward, whose head rolled down into the forest.

Blade smirked at Bella and asked, “Would you like some help with removing those guts?”

Bella screamed and ran away, the whole time hating herself for running like a girl.

Blade cracked a wide smile to himself as he cleaned the edge of his machete.


End file.
